Getting to Know You Again
by obi's girl
Summary: John’s daughter finds him just as John and Aeryn are getting back together and it causes some problems for Aeryn. NEW CH6!
1. Getting to Know You Again (CH1)

Getting to Know You Again (CH1)   
  
By obi's girl  
  
I know the over-all plot of the story. The fic takes place in a possible Season Finale 4 or some show in Season 4 of Farscape. John's daughter, Katralla's daughter, finds him just as John and Aeryn are getting back together and it causes some problems for Aeryn. I've had this idea for a while, and I just had to get the general idea down before I forget it.  
  
If anyone has any ideas for a title, please let me know in reviews.  
  
John Crichton stared out at the blank night sky in Tier 5. He had been on Moya about 4 standard cycles now. Of course, a week ago, he might not have been on Moya at all. They found Scorpious command carrier, docked above a Peace Keeper research facility.   
  
He and Scorpious had a brief, really brief, confrontation. At first, John couldn't bring himself to kill him. The nuero chip in his head prevented him from doing anything drastic. Scorpious told him it was pointless to resist the chip, because it was strong than him, blah, and blah. But at the last minute, Aeryn showed up and blasted through his stomach, killing him instantly. The two of them stared at each other a moment, speechless. As he stared at her, he wasn't sure but he thought she saw her smile at him before running away to join the other.  
  
But before that, he had tried countless times to talk to Aeryn. After losing the `other', no, his brother, the twin, Aeryn believed she lost the real John.  
  
It wasn't until he decided to go after Scorpious, instead of hiding, he realized he that he reached her. She volunteered to go with him, along with Crais (which was also a huge shocker). He tried to talk to her as she left Pilot's Den to prepare, but she simply continued to her quarters, not looking back. He was so sure she had come around; it was wishful thinking she had but it looked he needed to try harder.  
  
~~  
  
Aeryn Sun stood in the doorway, watching John as he contemplated the stars. The former Peace Keeper felt horrible about avoiding him, but she just wasn't ready. Not yet. She smiled. If Zhaan were still around, the Delvian would soothingly encourage her to talk to him, open line of communication. She gasped, walking onto the tier and standing beside him. He didn't look immediately at her, which made things easier.  
  
"It's beautiful, isn't it?" John mused, staring at the many stars, clusters and whatever else was there.  
  
She nodded, smiling herself, "It is."  
  
"I remember, when I was a kid, I'd sit up really late, just watching the sky. My mom would call to me to come inside and go to sleep, but I never came in. I just wanted to sit there and watch...and wander, what else was out there." He laughed to himself, still staring, "Probably every kid wandered the same thing, but I always believed there was more beyond our boundary." Finally, he turned to Aeryn and smiled, "And I found it...here with you."  
  
Aeryn looked at him; really looked at him. She wanted to stay with him, stay in his arms as he rocked her back and forth, but again, the warrior inside of her wouldn't allow it. She turned and walked off the tier.  
  
TBC 


	2. Getting to Know You Again (CH2)

Getting to Know You Again (CH2)  
  
By obi's girl  
  
John had to find some way to get through to Aeryn. He really hated her silent treatment. She could have screamed at him and he wouldn't care because as long she was screaming at `him'. She was his other half; she knew, he knew it. Well, Aeryn still wasn't sure if john was really John at the clone.  
  
He flinched from where he was standing when Pilot called him. Moya had arrived at the supply depot. He thought about calling Aeryn, but she probably didn't want to talk to him so he left for the docking bay.  
  
On his way, he bumped into Jool. "Hey, I was just coming to get you. You're coming down to the commerce planet, right?"  
  
John laughed to himself, That's right, I volunteered to go down. Stupid! He nodded yes; looking passed her for any sign of Aeryn. She was probably on Command or in the docking bay. "All right, let's go."  
  
~~  
  
Kara glanced from one side of the corridor to the other. She knew it was dangerous for her to be on commerce planet, but according to her sources, this was where John Crichton and his crew would be stopping to refuel and grab some food. She smiled to herself. Finally, after so long, she would meet the man that was...her biological father.  
  
Her mother and adoptive father didn't want the young princess to go and seek John out, especially her adoptive father, Counselor Tyno. Raising Kara, Tyno considered himself her father but Kara knew he wasn't.   
  
One night, her mother came to her and told her the truth. She didn't say specifically where she could find him but she did tell her his name. Kara traveled all over the galaxy, by herself, searching for her father. What led Kara to the commerce planet was over hearing a hynerian and luxan talk about their friend, John actually freeing himself from Scorpious' hold.  
  
She followed the luxan and hynerian, tracking them using her personal shuttle until they stopped on the present commerce planet. Now all she could do now was wait and hope, her father would come down with his friends.  
  
TBC 


	3. Getting to Know You Again (CH3)

Getting to Know You Again (CH3)  
By Obi's Girl  
John huffed, walking along side D`Argo through the long east corridor. He really wanted to be on Moya, so he could talk to Aeryn; work things out with her. He had to talk to her; he couldn't take it anymore. D`Argo rested a hand on his shoulder, smiling at him. The luxan led him to a bar and as he ordered two drinks, Kara watched from a table in the back.  
She had a clear view of the two of them, but couldn't make out what they were talking about. The luxan was trying to cheer him up about something, but John kept refuting him. Kara nodded, standing up from her booth and walked closer, but not too close it was obvious she was listening. She ordered herself a drink, her eyes wandering around the establishment but listening to the luxan talk to John.  
"You can't keep beating yourself up over her; she'll come around. She's a woman. Look, she knows you love her. Eventually, she'll realize and come to term with your brother's death and she'll come back to you." D`Argo reasoned, but John kept nodding his head.  
"No D`Argo. You're not listening. Aeryn, she's, she broken. All right, she thought when my clone died it was me she lost. This is going to take some time." He got up, starting to leave. "I have to go back up to Moya and talk to her..."  
Kara panicked. No! He couldn't leave. She had to do something; she couldn't lose him now after how long she had been searching for him. D`Argo stood up, bracing John's shoulder. "You can't leave my friend. Besides, we still need to pick some supplies and food."  
"Pick it up yourself! I'm going back up." John reasoned, waving by to him.  
Kara lowered her hood, glancing at the luxan then at John. "John wait!" she cried. Crichton, turned, expecting to hear something from D`Argo. The luxan in turn shrugged, nodding to the short girl beside him. She was very beautiful. Small face, fine brown curly hair and gray eyes. She wore a gray camouflaged cloak and black boots. "Wait. Please."  
Kara hesitated, as John walked closer towards her. He squinted his eyes, looking her over again. She looked familiar; almost like Princess Katralla. Once that thought entered his mind, he shook his head but still... "Something you want, honey?"  
"Yes, I, uh, my name is Kara." Again, John scrutinized her but she continued anyway. She really didn't know what to say to him. Funny thing was, she practiced over and over what to say to him if she ever did catch him. "You're John Crichton, are you not?"  
John looked at D`Argo, then back at the small girl. He stepped closer again, staring at her but she continued, "I was wandering because...because..." She looked up at him and smiled calmly, "Hello Daddy. I'm you're daughter."  
"I'm sorry, did you just say daughter?" John cried and she nodded yes, "That's impossible. You can't be...She would never allow you to see me...How are you here?"  
She shrugged, "I had to find you, daddy. Mom and Tyno, Tyno especially was against looking for you..."  
John hushed her, dragging the child over towards an abandoned corridor. D`Argo followed, looking around if anyone noticed the exchange. He knelt down in front of Kara, "Now sweetie, let's start over. Who are you again and how did you get here?"  
"You're daughter, like I said. Look, I know you may not believe me but I know you're my biological father. Mom told me about me." She turned to the Luxan, "And you Ka D'Argo." He smiled briefly but frowned again when John scowled at him.  
"Your mother allowed you to come here alone? You're a Princess, young Princess. Don't you have bodyguards and stuff?" John asked.  
She shrugged, "Three handmaidens and my personal pilot are in orbit." Kara smiled, wrapping her arms around him, "It's good to see you, daddy."  
Reluctantly, John hugged her back. His daughter, his baby girl. His daughter.... Oh Frill, Aeryn! Aeryn wasn't going to like this. D`Argo knew what he was thinking and pulled Kara away from him. "We need to return to Moya." John reasoned, standing up.  
D`Argo laughed, "And try to hide Kara from Aeryn? There's no way you can hide Kara from her; eventually she'll find out..."  
He waved his hand, "Worry about that later. We'll just have to take her with us while we look for supplies." John looked down at Kara and smiled. "Stay close to me, Kara."  
Her smile broadened, "Yes, daddy."  
TBC 


	4. Getting to Know You Again (CH4)

Getting to Know You Again (CH4)  
  
By Obi's Girl  
  
"So, how old are you?" John asked Kara.  
She looked up at him and shrugged, "Thirteen," Kara fidgeted, "I know, last time you saw me I was a baby, but in Sebaccans, we have this gene that allows us to mature faster than a normal person."  
  
John frowned; he really couldn't believe he missed half of his daughter's life or that she had grown up really fast. "Don't feel back if you missed out, dad. I'm here now."  
John looked at her; she was so beautiful, just like her mother. Only when he looked at her, instead of seeing Katralla, he saw Aeryn. If he hadn't met Katralla, Kara would be Aeryn's child. His thoughts returned to Scorpious. Scorpious knew Kara existed; if she was there it was possible some peacekeepers were. Of course, he was probably just paranoid he might lose his daughter again or maybe, he was hopeful he would. John really wasn't sure.  
  
John huffed, looking down at her again, "So what are you hobbies? Dislikes? Likes? What do you chat with your girlfriends about during sleepovers?"   
  
Kara shrugged, not really understanding the last part of his question but answered the first part. "If you mean am I bonded with someone? No, I haven't. I'm still too young." Mentally, John cheered yes. He'd kill whoever tried to ask out his little girl.  
  
Little girl. His little girl. His baby. Well, she wasn't exactly a baby anymore, was she? He signed.  
  
She looked at him again, continuing, "I don't have any real interests or hobbies, as you call them."  
  
He stopped walking, facing her, "Why not? You're a kid. There has to be something you love to do?" The way he looked at her, Kara blushed. He really was different. A human, her mother called him, although she really wasn't quite sure what that meant. Or how similar humans were to Sebaccans. "Don't you like anything?" he asked.  
  
Kara shrugged, "Mom and Tyno really don't allow me to have any fun. They expect me to act like an obedient little princess. Protocol, manners, everything." She paused, biting her lip, "I guess I've never really been able to me; to experience being a kid.... or have my biological father around."  
  
John huffed, rolling his eyes, "That sucks." He threw up his arms, pacing around, glancing at her every once in awhile. He stopped, tapping his foot then turned back to her again. He smiled, "Well, we're going to have fun, sweetie. You can guarantee it." Before Kara could say anything, he grabbed her hand and vanished.  
  
~~  
  
Aeryn bit her lip as she stood up from her bed, tapping her COM, connecting to the surface. She was expecting to hear from John but was surprised when only D`Argo answered. The Luxan didn't seem to be in a good mood and was constantly mumbling curse words. Aeryn rolled her eyes, clearing her throat, "D`Argo, where's John? Isn't he supposed to be with you?"  
  
~~Something came up and he took off. He's still on the planet, I know he is. ~~ He drifted off.  
  
Aeryn tapped her COMM again. Only static. She grabbed her jacket and repulsor gun, opening the door to her quarters, "D`Argo, static's interfering with the COMM systems. I'm going down to the planet in my Prowler. She listened for a reply, but all she got was static. Aeryn shrugged and left her quarters.  
  
~~  
  
D`Argo cursed to himself, shutting off her COMM. He wasn't sure but it sounded like Aeryn was coming down to the planet to look for John. The Luxan banged his head against the bulkhead, growling, "John's screwed!"  
  
~~ 


	5. Getting to Know You Again (CH5)

Getting to Know You Again:  
  
Don't Speak (CH5)  
  
By Obi's Girl  
  
Kara struggled to stay calm as she hung about 20 feet in the air, clinging her to her father's back. When John said he was going to make sure she had fun, she had no idea what he had in mind. Humans were like that, she supposed and since she was part human, she also realized she had a fear of heights. He reached another ledge, jumping to the next, Kara holding his neck tightly. At one point, John had to stop, prying her hands loosely from his neck. Of course, she held on.  
  
"Kara, sweetie, daddy can't breathe! Kara, Care bear. Can't breathe!" he cried as she slowly loosened her grip, glancing again at the ground.  
  
She was about to tighten her hold around his neck again but remember, if he passed out and fell, she would fall with him. "Sorry." She cried, huffing. After taking small breaths, she was able to calm down and actually enjoy herself. Of course, there wasn't much to see. The thing they were climbing was not a mountain or anything, just a wall with many stubs for footing and hands. It took some time to figure out what to do, but when John spotted the wall, he immediately dragged Kara towards it, asking the man if he had any harnesses.  
  
That's what scared Kara the most when she first started climbing. They didn't wear any harnesses, but John was confident he could make the climb. "Having any fun yet, kid?" he asked, reaching for another stub and making a jump.  
  
The young Princess shrugged, "My fear of heights hasn't diminished but yet, I am having fun."  
  
"Good." He paused, "What do you want to do next?"  
  
She raised an eyebrow, "Next? You mean there's more in this fun thing?"  
  
If he could turn to her, he would but he only nodded instead, "Of course, there's more. You're here; I'm here. Fun has to be made." John paused a moment, thinking, "My module! It's down here, ya know. I'll show it to you. "  
  
"I want to see Moya. I mean, from space, she's really beautiful. And meet your friends."  
  
John didn't answer as he climbed back down. Going to Moya wasn't on his agenda; besides, the last thing he needed was to bump into Aeryn. If she saw Kara, well, he really didn't want to think about the scenario. Finally, after they were close enough to the ground, John spoke, "I really don't think seeing Moya is a good idea, right now. You came here to see me, didn't you? Talk to me, have fun with me."  
  
Kara frowned, jumping off from his back once she was within distance of the ground. "I would love to spend more time with you, dad, but I really want to meet your friends and see Moya."  
  
John jumped off as well, twirling around to face her, huffing and resting his hands on his knees. "You met D`Argo, he's cool. Better yet, I can tell you about Moya's crew. That way, you'll already know them."  
  
She stepped closer to him, "I want to know them in person, daddy. If they've been your family for so long, I want to get to know them. Be friends with them."  
  
Crichton threw up his arms, rolling his eyes, "Fine. You want to go to Moya? Sure. Let's go. But we'll go up in my module. I'll send Jool to pick up D`Argo later." He grabbed her hand, walking back to the module.  
  
TBC 


	6. Getting to Know You Again (CH6)

Getting to Know You Again (CH6)  
  
"Static"  
  
By Obi's Girl  
  
Aeryn Sun growled as she walked down the corridor from the bay. The Commerce station was flooded with aliens, squabbling about, and of course, something she hadn't expected, Peace Keepers. Her first instinct was to call Pilot but she stopped herself, walking along the corridor until she managed to hide away.  
  
"Pilot?"  
  
Her COMM crackled with more static. She huffed, looking around, hoping she could catch D`Argo but nothing. Aeryn gritted her teeth as Pilot finally answered, but with some static on his end. "Pilot? Can you hear me?" His voice was muffled still, but she knew he probably said yes, or something. "You forgot to mention there were peace keepers here. There aren't a lot, but I would worry if more start to show up." She huffed again, "I'm going to look for John and D`Argo. Try and see if you get through his COMM."  
  
~~  
  
D`Argo gritted his teeth, breathing a cuss word or two in Luxan. What the Frell was wrong with the COMs? Why weren't they working? He there wasn't a sand storm or worse going on outside…so what was going on.  
  
~~  
  
John rolled his eyes as he tried to contact Moya one more time. More static. What was up? If something were wrong with the COM's, Pilot would have informed him they were broken. He glanced at Kara; she looked concerned, but also distracted. John huffed, hitting his head against the bulkhead. Kara looked at him like he was crazy, but she knew he was just frustrated.  
  
Kara reached into her cloak, grabbing her own COM, holding it before him. Crichton snatched it from her, as she directed the code to make a connection. She shrugged, biting her lip, "I hope it works."  
  
He smiled back at her, "I hope so too."  
  
~~Commander? ~~ Pilot asked, as John smiled, grateful he was actually able to get through to Moya. Commander?   
  
"Yeah, Pilot's its me. Look, what the Frell is wrong with the COM's? I know they were working fine before we left Moya. What's…"  
  
Aeryn is on the planet! She's looking for you.   
  
Aeryn? Oh crap! Another reason to hit his hand against at bulkhead. I'm a dead man!  
  
TBC 


End file.
